


The Fuss About Sookie Stackhouse

by simonsaysfunction



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaysfunction/pseuds/simonsaysfunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative look at Pam's turn at draining the maenad toxin out of Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fuss About Sookie Stackhouse

Pam was not a young vampire. Pam was not ancient, either, but she was old enough to have an ironclad control over herself. When Eric had staked Long Shadow, Pam had stayed perfectly still, though she had probably extensively bruised that waitress's arm. She had been tempted to drink, to tear the woman's throat out as she ravaged her, but Pam had control.

That was not to say that Pam did not indulge in catering to her predator instincts. But it was under her say so, and not the situation's. So why then, when given the chance to drink the tainted blood of the little human that had Bill and Eric wrapped around her little finger, did the blonde vampire nearly jump at the chance? Why was it that Sookie Stackhouse's blood tasted as exquisite as a cool drink of water to a man dying of thirst? Even with the bitter, acidic taste of the maenad toxin tainting the crimson liquid, Pam couldn't get enough.

It was very possible that part of it was the thrill of irritating the sullen, serious Bill Compton. He was angry, no, furious when Eric had had Sookie cradled in his lap. Eric had made a show of it, needling Bill for Eric wanted the human for himself. Pam had set Sookie neatly in her lap, her hands sitting primly on the woman's hips until she took the first drink. Once her fangs had perforated a pristine section of Sookie's neck, Pam had let out a soft sound and pulled the human closer. Sookie's back had been pressed against Pam's breasts, her ass snug against the vampire's pelvis. Even at Sookie's tiny cry of pain from the pressure on the wounds of her back, Pam's grip did not waver.

Bill had possibly become even more furious. If Pam had been able to focus on anything but the sweet, heady taste of Sookie's blood and the warmth of her body, Pam would know for sure. But she hadn't. She was caught up in the rush of it all, and had Pam not forcefully reminded herself that Sookie was unconscious, she would have let her hands wander, would have allowed her fingers to slip into the now bloody and ragged jeans.

When Eric put a hand on her shoulder, Pam ignored him. Eric had to grab her by the back of her neck and forcefully yank her away to get her to stop. Even then, Pam was unwilling. She savored the blood that painted her lips, releasing a content, yet longing, sigh. Bill glared murderously at her. Pam couldn't fathom why she should care what he thought. She was finally beginning to understand the fuss everyone was making over Sookie Stackhouse.


End file.
